Mammography has earned a great deal of significance, as it's a method for detecting signs of breast cancer. Many times, biopsies are done using breast biopsy devices in association with mammography systems.
Generally, a breast biopsy is done using a breast biopsy device connected to a mammography system. The mammography system takes different images of a breast and, with reference to the same, the biopsy operation is performed. For imaging, the breast needs to be compressed and in a mammography system generally the breasts are compressed using a compression mechanism. However while carrying out the breast biopsy operation, a breast biopsy device is connected and the breasts are compressed by the breast biopsy device. In order to prepare for the biopsy, different views of image of breast need to be taken. Generally one Scout image and two angular images are taken at different degree angles. The image gantry along with the X-ray source in the mammography system is rotated to have different image acquisitions at different angles. However there are certain problems associated with the image gantry rotation.
In some cases, the compression mechanism connected to the image gantry may come in the way of breast biopsy device during image gantry rotation. This might result in a collision between the breast biopsy device and the compression mechanism. It may also be startling or scary for the patient to hear the sound of a collision while the biopsy is being performed, which may cause the patent to move and decrease the accuracy of the biopsy operation.
One solution for this problem is to adjust the compression mechanism manually such that the compression mechanism is elevated by the operator to avoid collision between the breast biopsy device and image gantry. However, the sound of adjusting the compression mechanism while the patient is undergoing biopsy operation may itself be startling or scary for the patient. Further the need of operating the compression mechanism manually during an acquisition or biopsy operation can result in breast or patient movements, requiring re-acquisition.
Further the operation of raising the compression mechanism manually is time consuming and may cause discomfort to the patient. Manual adjustment of the compression mechanism is also subject to error.
Thus there exists a need to provide a method and device for auto positioning a compression mechanism in a mammography system during a breast biopsy operation.